Guerreros del Bien
by Arex Hope
Summary: ¿Una historia? ¿Sólo una historia? No. Ésta no es solo una historia, porque nos tiene incluidos a todos nosotros. ¿Personajes ficticios? Tal vez. A la final tienen el mismo propósito que nosotros los "reales". La pregunta es: ¿Querrás ser un protagonista también, aceptando sin miedo el compromiso? ...O sólo cometerás el mismo error que yo cometí una vez en el pasado.
1. Prólogo - Cap 1

Guerreros del bien

Aarón Acosta García

* * *

Era medio día. Dando casi las 3 de la tarde. La ciudad igual de caótica.

Gente activa y preparada para otro día de trabajo.

Algunos caminaban con prisa, otros haciéndolo sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo ni la acción misma de caminar mientras se detenían a admirar las pequeñas tiendas descuidadas de los edificios bajos. El resto, simplemente era indiferente a las situaciones varías de su alrededor.

Las calles estaban sucias y los puestos de comida cercanos atraían gente para obtener clientes. El tráfico era estresante y los pitidos molestos.

Los camiones públicos despedían deliberadamente fuertes cantidades de smog, contaminando el aire ya desgastado por tantas veces sufrir lo mismo desde las mañanas.

Vendedores ambulantes promocionaban productos mediocres al andar; a veces, después de tomar el transporte público.

Junto a la multitud ciudadana, un joven de muchos otros se dirigía hacia el parque de aquella colonia.

Esquivando a los individuos y soportando la demencia sonora sobre el paso peatonal, él no dejaba de mirar el cielo.

En su camino se cruzaban incontables grupos de gente, y éste luego los miraba pasar mientras avanzaba.

Mucha variedad entre la multitud.

Personas vestidas de traje con sus maletines.

Personas con ropa 'normal' y a la moda.

Personas en familia o con amigos sin dejar de hablar ni por un segundo; algunas veces, soltando unas carcajadas perturbadoras.

Personas con camisetas de tiras para dejar al descubierto los tatuajes de sus brazos; unos incluso con perforaciones sobre sus orejas o nariz.

Personas sucias y desalineadas.

Personas con sus auriculares puestos, escuchando música de su reproductor MP3.

Personas de piel morena, de piel blanca, amarilla o de piel oscura.

Personas de ojos grandes, pequeños, rasgados, saltones, tristes, pensativos, ignorantes, orgullosos, indiferentes, egoístas, amables, confundidos, alegres, preocupados, atentos, cuidadosos, enojados, presumidos, aviesos, cálidos, profundos o realistas.

Personas satisfechas con lo que vivían día con día y otras que maldecían cada segundo.

Los autos avanzaban con más rapidez y el tráfico comenzaba a desaparecer.

Sobre la orilla de una banqueta, el joven esperó la luz roja para poder cruzar al otro lado. El parque solo estaba a dos calles más de ahí.

La luz se presentó y los vehículos se detuvieron. No perdió tiempo y continuó de igual forma con los siguientes cruces hasta su destino.

Se detuvo por un rato y bajó la mirada a los escasos y pequeños árboles dentro de los jardines, la mayoría con hojas secas.

Nadie cuidaba del pequeño parque, y era la razón por la que la basura abundaba sobre los caminitos por donde la gente se paseaba.

A nadie parecía importarle; es más, a nadie parecía importarle otra cosa sino a lo que se hallaba haciendo en ese momento.

El muchacho buscó una banca para sentarse.

El ruido ahí no disminuía.

¿Qué otra cosa podría esperarse de un parque público dentro de la ciudad?

En poco tiempo había visto ya a mucha gente pasar de un lado a otro mientras se recargaba sobre su asiento.

El césped de los alrededores ya estaba indudablemente marchitado y maltratado, dejando al descubierto pequeños pedazos pelones con solo tierra dura.

Un pabellón ubicado en el centro del parque, empolvado y con algunas personas recostadas en el suelo usándolo como respaldo.

La expresión del chico no cambiaba. Solamente una seriedad se le notaba en el rostro.

No había empatía que demostrar.

No había razón para cambiar de expresión, sin embargo, él se sentía observado.

Comenzó a patrullar la zona frente a él con sus ojos.

Un anciano detrás del pabellón cojeaba típicamente al son de su bastón en mano, aunque, inquieto.

Pronto buscó una banca para descansar.

Ese hombre viejo era el responsable de la inquietud del chico. Pero por supuesto, ¿qué diferencia haría en su estancia? Ninguna.

Nada de qué preocuparse.

Una vez más el muchacho quiso observar el cielo y dobló su cuello sobre el extremo del respaldo.

Admiraba el cielo, pero desafortunadamente sus pensamientos no podían volar libremente por las nubes ni las olas de viento. Atrapado estaba en la cruel perspectiva de una miserable realidad.

Sin ser capaz de al menos imaginarse dentro de un mundo mucho más bello que su actual, aun cuando su vista era embellecida por el pacífico color azulado dominando su percepción ocular, levantó su celular para ver la hora y lo regresó a su bolsillo del pantalón…

-¿Odias este lugar? –asaltó una voz grave.

El joven regresó la mirada al frente y levantó levemente las cejas.

Era ese anciano con su bastón. De cabellos ya blancos y un suéter azul abotonado de mangas largas.

-¿Odias este lugar? –repitió sin cambiar su posición erguida dirigida al muchacho.

-…Sí

-No te culpo.

-¿Qué está diciendo señor? No debería estar pasando esto. Esto no pasa en esta realidad. Alguien preguntando por una opinión personal.

-Verdad. Es algo extraño en este lugar. Pero puede pasar.

-Claro que puede, pero no creas que es así de fácil.

-En eso tienes razón… ¿Podría…?

-Claro. Para mí, tú ya eres un milagro. No puedo decirle "no" a un milagro, ¿sabes?

El viejo se acurrucó lentamente por la izquierda del otro y se sentó presentando obvias dificultades al maniobrar la acción.

-Mirabas el cielo.

-Eso sí que es extraño también. Vamos señor, no hay gente que posea tanta profundidad en sus palabras. ¿Qué es usted? ¿Un actor para poner en ridículo a gente del parque y presentarlo por televisión?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

El joven le echó un reojo impasible y regresó su vista al cielo.

-En serio que aquí nada parece tener importancia. Todo es mediocre.

Tan mediocre que nadie parece creerse nada.

-Ahh, bien. Caeré en tu broma y luego me dejarás en paz. A quién le importa salir en televisión con tal objetivo.

-Joven, me acusa de ser un farsante en mi habla cuando es usted el que muestra la misma apacibilidad en sus palabras. ¿Por qué no creer lo que uno está dispuesto a abrazar?

El muchacho lo miró nuevamente por el rabillo de los ojos.

Le dedicó su mano derecha en espera de un amistoso saludo y compartió un par de sacudidas luego de que el segundo respondiera.

-No sé quién sea o de dónde venga o la razón por la que está realizando esto, pero me agrada que esté haciendo la diferencia el día de hoy, señor.

-El pensamiento es mutuo.

* * *

"¿Por qué?"

Esa es la gran pregunta que nos atormenta y nos hace avanzar con ánimos al mismo tiempo.

La pregunta que nos ha llevado hasta este punto.

La pregunta que nos ha hecho evolucionar, como civilización inteligente e independiente que somos. Sí, inteligente e independiente. De lo contrario, no seríamos capaces de entender la pregunta.

Esta pregunta conformada por solo un pequeño grupo de caracteres posee (y le hemos dado) una profundidad que solo nosotros los seres inteligentes podremos comprender. ¿Por qué? Porque nosotros vivimos esa pregunta, la sentimos, somos parte de ella, y la usamos conforme se nos haga necesario, si es posible usarla.

La llevamos con nosotros a todas partes, la alimentamos y la fortalecemos.

Hay otras varias preguntas, claro está.

"¿Cuál?", "¿Cómo?", "¿Quién?", "¿Para qué?", "¿Dónde?", "¿Cuánto?", "¿Cuándo?", etc.

Pero todas estas anteriores necesitan un "porqué", una razón para ser preguntadas.

El cosmos entero funciona de la misma manera. Con la misma pregunta fluyendo a través del todo.

Esta pregunta hace que las 'cosas' existan. Las crea.

¿Por qué el "porqué"?

Simple. De lo contrario no existirían.

¿Por qué no?

Porque si no fuera así, toda la materia o esencia existentes no estarían comprendiendo la pregunta misma. Y literalmente su existencia sería imposible.

Lo que existe es porque entiende la pregunta.

En otras palabras, y curiosamente son unas de las más comunes y consultadas por cualquier tipo de persona sobre este planeta: "Todo tiene un porqué".

Literalmente, tienen razón.

* * *

Prólogo

La chica abrió de manera veloz sus ojos serios. Lucían débiles, pues habían descansado inertes por mucho tiempo.

Sus pupilas apenas se ajustaban a la vista.

Los ojos tan fijos y temerarios acreedores a los de un gran héroe mirando hacia arriba, fueron cambiando a los delicados y tiernos ojos de una inocente asustada.

Quiso ponerse de pie para saber en donde se hallaba, pero simplemente no pudo.

Sus pies no le respondían bien, estaba débil. Ni siquiera tenía la energía suficiente para asustarse de la tenebrosa oscuridad que la rodeaba.

Con dificultad, trató de explorar todo lo que podía ver con su vista en alto. Supuso estar en una especie de caverna oscura, y por lo tanto, seguramente peligrosa.

Sin mucha demora, recuperó la voluntad y comenzó a girar sobre uno de sus hombros hasta quedar boca abajo y así poder levantarse más fácilmente.

Logró recargarse sobre sus rodillas y manos, pero al momento de querer forzar su cuerpo a un poco más, irremediablemente perdió el equilibrio y se echó bruscamente para atrás hasta quedar sentada entre sus piernas.

La chica era de aspecto frágil e inocente, y su rostro no mostraba señal de amenaza. Era tremendamente femenina.

Levantó sus manos en señal de una fuerte intimidación provocada por el sombrío escenario a su alrededor; su situación parecía no tenerle explicación obvia.

Innumerables preguntas al mismo tiempo y ni una sola respuesta. Se esforzó un poco en recordar sin dejar la cautela. Tenía que haber una razón que le contara todo…

Nada. Sólo un atroz dolor de cabeza forzándola a retorcer el rostro.

Una joven de labios delgados y llamativos, nariz delicada. Sus pequeños y finos ojos lucían transparencia y bondad, asimismo portadores también de un curioso y fuerte sentido de seguridad, superior e imponente.

Cabello lacio, negro y tenue, llegándole hasta por debajo de su pecho.

Cuerpo de delgada figura con curvatura perfecta y desarrollados pechos bien torneados de tamaño provocativo. Piel clara, lisa y suave.

Esta hermosa joven no se daba idea de dónde podría estar, ni el porqué de no tener prenda alguna. Poco pudo suponer.

Empezó a sentir el frío por todo su cuerpo, y comenzó a frotar sus brazos con la palma de sus manos.

Poco transcurrido, descubrió en su brazo derecho una extraña textura de seda lisa sujetándose.

Dirigió la mirada a su brazo.

Se trataba de un listón largo de seda blanco, y lo que sobraba del mismo le colgaba hasta la altura de su codo.

La chica no evitó preguntarse por qué tenía semejante accesorio mientras que su cuerpo yacía desnudo. Pronto lo ignoraba.

Finalmente estaba decidida a levantarse y procuró utilizar todas sus fuerzas en el nuevo intento. Colocó sus manos en el suelo delante de ella y fuertemente se impulsó para arriba, logrando esta vez, sostenerse satisfactoriamente sobre sus pies.

Sus fuerzas no tardarían en regresar a la normalidad…

* * *

Episodio 1: El final del comienzo

Capítulo 1: Arribo a Japón

Él tomaba su café mientras observaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Disfrutaba ver cómo pasaba la gente caminando de un lado a otro, notar cómo los niños frente a él se alegraban de que su padre hubiera regresado de su viaje, y ver aquella familia, al igual que muchas otras, regocijando de alegría con sus seres queridos. Tantos encuentros, despedidas, tantas sonrisas, y algunas lágrimas. Ese lugar no tenia igual para él, encontraba una extraña paz en medio de toda esa multitud del aeropuerto principal de la ciudad.

-_Vuelo a: Tokio, Japón. Favor de abordar el vuelo número 88. Destino: Tokio, Japón._

El joven se levantó de su asiento y simplemente se dirigió a su casilla donde lo recibirían.

Al llegar, mostró sus papeles, pasaporte, pases, etc. y permitió el escaneo de sus pertenencias.

En cuestión de minutos ya se le había permitido entrar al avión para así tomar su número de asiento.

El chico se sentó en su lugar y pidió un poco de agua a la azafata pasados ya unos minutos.

-Bienvenidos al Vuelo número 88 con destino a Tokio, Japón. Esperemos que el vuelo sea de su agrado, manténgase sentado en su lugar al momento de partida…

Después de varios minutos, el avión había comenzado a despegar y el chico decidió dormir durante el transcurso del vuelo…

Al despertar, el chico abrió abochornadamente los ojos y luego retiró la cortinilla de la ventana a su lado. Comenzó a bostezar y despejarse del cansancio.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que el avión había despegado, así que acudió a preguntarle a su acompañante de asiento. Un hombre de pelo corto y de mediana edad quien hojeaba una revista de noticias y novedades de Japón…

-¡Wow! ¡Es genial! –exclamaba el hombre mientras leía.

Pronto, este se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y volteó.

-Ahh, hehe, disculpa ¿Quieres buscar algo en especial? –le dijo extendiéndole la revista que sujetaba en sus manos.

-…No, estoy bien.

-¿Estás seguro? Ya se acerca el torneo de combate libre. ¡Y esta vez se llevará a cabo en la ciudad de Hachioji! ¡Es mi oportunidad de ir! ¡Ahí es donde vivo! –exclamó entusiasmado el hombre.

-…Seguro que es un acontecimiento muy importante de Tokio.

-¡Que dices! ¡Este torneo es una costumbre que se lleva a cabo cada año! Y en cada torneo tratan de ingresar miles de concursantes bien entrenados y algunos hasta temerarios.

-…Ya veo.

El hombre observó al joven con un rostro afligido al notar que no reaccionaba de la misma forma que él.

-No pareces interesado… ¡! …¡Ya veo! Es la primera vez que vienes a Japón, ¿verdad?

-…Así es. Pero me doy cuenta de que el torneo en verdad es popular –contestó el joven con facha de principiante.

-No solo es popular en Japón. Muchas personas del mundo viajan para observar el desarrollo de este torneo con sus propios ojos. ¿No es sorprendente?

-…Supongo que lo es –respondió nuevamente de manera frívola.

-Como sea, creí que solo venías por el torneo como acostumbran ese tipo de personas.

-…Difícilmente me di cuenta de ello, soy nuevo en esto…por cierto, me preguntaba, ¿Hace cuanto partimos del aeropuerto?

-Hace cuatro horas, de hecho, sospeché que algo no andaba bien al ver que usted no despertaba.

-[…No me sorprende, no he dormido bien últimamente] –pensó dentro de sí un poco consternado por el hecho de saber cuál era el verdadero problema de su insomnio.

-Por cierto, soy Kaito. –se presentó el hombre extendiéndole la mano discretamente.

-…Arex.

-Wow. ¿En serio ese es tu nombre? Suena bien. Pues bienvenido Arex. Será mejor que disfrutes lo más que puedas de Tokio, ya verás, no te arrepentirás.

-…Lo tomare en cuenta.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: En Japón

El viaje, después de haber durado varias horas más, finalmente había concluido. Arex, ya se hallaba en uno de los aeropuertos de Japón.

-x-

-¡Esperen!

-Apresúrate. Recuerda porque estamos aquí.

-Sí, lo siento, pero oye dime. ¿Sabes cómo es el chico extranjero?

-Te he dicho que aún no lo sé.

Dos chicas se apresuraban para entrar al aeropuerto.

Una, de cabello lacio, corto, con un tono rojizo en él, distinguida por un alzado mechón de pelo sobre el lado derecho de su frente, llegándole hasta por arriba de su ojo.

Sus ligeramente ojos rasgados parecían tener un curioso tono similar.

Con un vestido azul largo y elegante llegándole hasta las rodillas y un par de zapatos refinados, caminaba suavemente con su compañera.

Ésta, más joven que la anterior, poseía un débil, pero extravagante color naranja opaco en su corto, lacio y levemente voluminoso cabello.

Además del tono inusual de su pelo, sus grandes y tiernos ojos exponían un extraño color verde azulado.

Ella a diferencia de la tenue elegancia en el vestir de la otra, llevaba una pequeña blusa anaranjada que le llegaba hasta un poco más de la mitad de su sugestivo estomago y una falda blanca compuesta de varias capas ensortijadas conforme le llegaba a las rodillas, además de unas pequeñas botas café claro de broche en sus pies.

-x-

Un poco atrasadas, iban siguiendo a los padres de una, la otra joven solo había decidido acompañarlos.

-Ojalá que sea lindo, sexy, ya sabes, que sea un chico guay. ¡Ya no puedo esperar para conocerlo!

-Te emocionas demasiado. ¿No te has puesto a pensar en que tal vez sea un chico feo, con dientes chuecos, ojos saltones y pecas por todos lados? O que sea un chico machista y orgulloso. O qué tal si solo le gusta divertirse, ir a fiestas y buscar la atención de muchas mujeres. Puede ser de muchas maneras, en realidad no sabemos cómo es él.

-Yo me conformaría con el tercer tipo de chico, no es tan malo ir a las fiestas, aunque eso de las chicas no me agradaría mucho.

-Como sea… ¿Ehh? ¡Mis padres, donde se metieron!

-Deberías poner más atención en el camino.

-¡Tu eres la que me distraía! Ahora donde estarán mis padres –exclamaba muy preocupada y mirando a todos lados.

-¡Hiroko! ¡Por aquí! –se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos de entre la gente.

-¿Yoko? ¡Yoko espérame, por favor no me dejes sola!

Corriendo, entonces se apresuraron para alcanzar a los padres de Hiroko.

-Oh, hija, aquí estas. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Se perdió, pero la he estado guiando todo este tiempo –dijo Yoko de manera insensible con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados- Pero ya no importa porque… -expresaba entusiasmada mientras sacaba un letrero de la nada que decía "¡Bienvenido a Japón!"- ¡Debo recibir a un invitado!

-¿Cómo es que tenias ese gran letrero escondido todo este tiempo? –preguntó Hiroko mirando directamente hacia ella con unos ojos apáticos.

-Es verdad, mi letrero aún no tiene el nombre del visitante. Disculpe señora Takanashi, ¿cómo es que se llama el chico extranjero?

-[Es verdad, aun no sé su nombre] –pensó Hiroko.

-Ah sí, disculpa hahaha, su nombre es Arex.

-¿Arex?

-Que nombre tan mas raro –opinó Hiroko levantando las cejas.

-¡Que nombre tan mas guay!

-¿Que es lo emocionante? Ni siquiera suena a nombre extranjero.

-¡Es por eso que es guay! –expresaba Yoko entusiasmada.

-Tal vez el nombre no esté mal, pero no quiere decir que él sea diferente a como lo describí.

-En eso tienes razón –dijo de repente una voz detrás de Hiroko, haciéndola saltar de terror.

-¡Kamaye! Has llegado.

Una extraña joven de cabello lacio largo, diferenciada por unas largas y tiernas extensiones de pelo que recorrían lisamente por los lados de sus mejillas y orejas, y por un peculiar tono violáceo en su cabello había hecho su aparición.

De ojos alargados y ligeramente serios, de una coloración púrpura en ellos, vistiendo una blusa lisa azul marino de manga larga y una chaqueta púrpura desabrochada de manga corta hecha de mezclilla delgada que cubría hasta por debajo de su pecho. Pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y tenis color escarlata de suela blanca.

-Claro. Quiero comprobar que ese chico no sea un hipócrita o algo por el estilo que pueda perjudicar a la familia de Hiroko durante el transcurso de su estancia en su casa –aclaraba la nueva chica Kamaye.

-Aun no puedo creer que mis padres le hayan concedido un cuarto de nuestro hogar a un extraño. ¡Ni siquiera se ponen a pensar lo que podría pasar si se quedara solo en la casa!

-¡O mejor! ¡Que estén en la casa tú y él solos!

-¡Ni en sueños! –gritaron Kamaye e Hiroko mientras alejaban con sus manos a Yoko.

-No espero mucho de este tipo, simplemente hay que darle una buena bienvenida.

-Kamaye tiene razón. Será mejor recibirlo con el mayor aprecio posible.

-Me parece bien… ¡Entonces pondré su nombre en mi cartel! –dijo Yoko mientras escribía "Arex" en el cartel anterior y luego correr y gritar por todas partes en su búsqueda.

-Miren chicas, ahí viene la gente del vuelo que esperábamos –avisaba la madre de Hiroko mientras buscaba entre la multitud desde su lugar–. Atentas chicas.

Frente a ellas, se encontraba una pequeña tapia de vidrio transparente con puertas deslizantes separadas unas de otras.

Comenzaron a abrirse las puertas de la entrada de vuelos.

Las llamadas y saludos de mano con la gente que arribaba, comenzaban.

Kamaye, Yoko e Hiroko, se encontraban más serias y atentas que nunca, pensando, cada una, en una "imagen" de cómo podría ser el chico extranjero.

De entre la gente, un joven llevaba sus dos maletas con él. Las tres chicas al ver que se aproximaba a ellas, se dieron cuenta de que podría tratarse del invitado.

-¡¿Es él?!

-Te dije que no sería nada apuesto.

-Que lastima, en verdad creí que sería un chico apuesto –decía Yoko muy desanimada.

-Bueno, no hay de otra más que darle una buena bienvenida, aunque, si me hubiera gustado alguien un poco más… atractivo. –decía Kamaye de manera pensativa.

Sin embargo, una pareja adulta había interrumpido el camino del joven, y éste, al darse cuenta, soltó de inmediato sus maletas para así abrazar a la mujer enfrente de él.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Estaba segura de que era él!

-¡Sí! ¡Aún hay esperanza de que aparezca un joven apuesto!

Las chicas lograron ver que detrás del chico anterior caminaba otro hombre aparentemente de la misma edad, y que curiosamente se dirigía hacia ellas también.

-…E-Ese chico. ¿Lo están viendo?

-¡No puede ser! Se dirige hacia acá. Y… y es… ciertamente…

-¡Wow! ¡Eso es a lo que me refería! ¡Miau! –expresaban las tres sorprendidas con respecto al joven.

-…Pero, aún no sabemos si es él en realidad. –dijo Hiroko tratando de ser persistente con las vagas esperanzas.

-¡No puede ser Hiroko! ¡Está mirando el cartel de Yoko! –exclamó Kamaye al verlo más detenidamente.

-…Chicas, me está mirando ¡me está mirando! ¡Espero que sea él! –decía Yoko emocionada.

-Que alto… y esos ojos. Sus ojos…

Las tres jóvenes, por un momento se perdieron en la mirada del hombre con el rostro más sonrojado que nunca y con una mirada que despedía cierto sentimiento de avidez.

Se trataba de una persona seria en su mirar.

Alto de estatura. Cabello negro, lacio medio corto, con un distinguido fleco peinado hacia la izquierda de su frente terminando en varias puntas afiladas, algunas en forma de delgados flequillos tapándole parte de su ojo izquierdo.

Aunque no poseía nada especial en cuestión de los aspectos faciales, sus ojos café oscuro, los cuales eran la razón principal por lo que las chicas reaccionaban de esa manera, eran afilados y serios, fríos y atentos, y al mismo tiempo, sensatos e inocentes. Eran un dilema a resolver, pues daban la esencia de conservar demasiados secretos.

El joven extranjero, finalmente dio a parar enfrente de los padres de Hiroko para así poder presentarse con respeto.

-…Buenas tardes. Disculpe… ¿Esta es la familia Takanashi? –dijo de manera respetuosa al hombre después de haber hecho una reverencia a ambos adultos.

-La misma, joven. ¡Qué alivio que hayas llegado con bien! –exclamó el hombre con una gran dicha.

-¡Oh! Me alegra que hayas llegado ¡Bienvenido querido, bienvenido a Japón!

-Pareces ser un hombre de carácter, eso es grato de ver en un jovencito como tú, bienvenido… ¡Oh, es verdad! Te presentaré con las chicas.

Todos dirigieron entonces la mirada hacia donde se encontraban estas, pero extrañamente, ya no estaban ahí.

-…Que raro. ¿Dónde estarán? Seguramente fueron a visitar las tiendas del aeropuerto. No te preocupes por ellas, las tengo bien localizadas, hahahaha –reía el hombre inquietamente.

-Vamos Arex, estoy segura de que estas ansioso por conocer Tokio, ¿no es así? Ven, te presentaremos nuestro hogar –dijo la mujer, aún emocionada.

-[…Son muy amables] …Muchas gracias, en verdad aprecio lo que están haciendo por mí.

Finalmente, Arex se encontraba en Japón, reunido con las personas que esperaban su llegada, y que contaban con una actitud muy amable, sin embargo, Arex no mostraba ni la más mínima impresión en sus ojos…

Después de unos momentos, Arex ya miraba por la ventana izquierda del auto de la familia Takanashi, pensativo. Junto a él, estaban las tres jóvenes, observándolo. Mientras, el padre de Hiroko conducía hacia su residencia.

Yoko, aprovechando estar sentada justo a su lado, lo abrazó del brazo.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Yoko. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en consultarme. ¡Estoy segura de que te divertirás aquí! Hay muchas actividades que se avecinan ¿sabes?

Mientras ella platicaba, las otras dos ardían de rabia por ver como el plan de Yoko funcionaba sin ningún problema.

-¡Vamos será mejor que lo dejes en paz! Lo estas molestando.

-[…Ellas… siento algo extraño en ellas…] –pensaba mientras Arex dentro de su mente.

-Niñas, estén quietas, no querrán molestar a nuestro invitado ¿o sí?

Las tres, en un fuerte desacuerdo, rápidamente respondieron.

-¡YA NO SOMOS UNAS NIÑAS!

-Vamos. Ya casi llegamos, no se desesperen –habló el padre desde el volante.

Luego de tanto alboroto, Arex volteó hacia adelante.

-…Gracias de nuevo por recibirme en su hogar, significa mucho.

-[Aahh,… eso fue… lindo. Espera. ¿Qué?]

-[¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? ¿En verdad será agradable?]

-[¡Ohh! ¡Arex es tan guay! ¡Arex es mío!]

Pensaban Kamaye, Hiroko y Yoko, emocionadas de su comentario.

-¡Hemos llegado! –avisaba el padre quien bajaba del auto para atender las pertenencias de Arex.

Todos comenzaron a bajar. Las chicas se dirigieron hacia la casa y Arex recogía sus cosas de la cajuela junto con el padre de Hiroko.

-Ven hijo, te mostraré tu habitación. Te gustará –decía todavía entusiasmado el señor Takanashi.

-Madre. ¿Cuál será su habitación?

-¿Ah? Oh es verdad, aún no te lo he dicho. Será la habitación frente al tuyo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Hiroko ardía de rabia. Se suponía que su habitación iba a ser la del fondo del pasillo, como ella habría querido.

-¡¿Cómo es que le diste la de enfrente?! ¡Qué tal si decide curiosear por mi cuarto!

-Vamos, tú lo acabas de decir, ya no eres una niña –se acercó a Hiroko y murmulló- (Además, ¿En serio no crees que es algo apuesto?).

-¡Que es lo que insinúas! –gritó fingiendo no saber, pues le parecía ridículo que su madre estuviera tan tranquila incluso sabiendo qué es lo que podría pasar.

La señora se retiró con una sonrisa en el rostro y entró a la casa para comenzar a cocinar.

-Eh Hiroko, deja espacio a Arex para que pase –dijo el señor a su hija mientras frente a ella, Arex esperaba con manos llenas.

Pronto lo notó e instantáneamente su tez cambió de color. Se hizo a un lado muy apenada y giró hacia el otro lado.

Terminando la actividad por la que vinieron, Yoko y Kamaye no tenían otra cosa que hacer más que retirarse a sus respectivos hogares.

-Debemos irnos Hiroko, no quiero sermones de mi padre otra vez.

-De acuerdo, tengan cuidado –respondió Hiroko llevándose una mano hacia la cabeza y sonriendo levemente.

Yoko arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de manos.

-¡Ha! ¿Olvidas con quien estás hablando?

Kamaye reaccionó.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Yoko. Siento algo extraño en ese chico.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Él será mío! –reprochó Yoko con recelo, reclamando exaltadamente el corazón de Arex.

-¿Qué dices?

-También te interesa, ¿no es así?

-…Bien, admito que… es algo apuesto, pero no me refería a eso –contestó Kamaye esquivando la mirada de Yoko por un instante y regresarla de nuevo a Hiroko.

-…Siento una especie de "inquietud" en él.

-¿Inquietud? Así que lo percibes también ¿verdad? –contestó Hiroko avivadamente, consternada de saber que no era la única con esa sensación desconocida.

-Tal vez no sea nada importante, pero dale un vistazo de vez en cuando.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?! –reprochó Hiroko dirigiendo los brazos fuertemente hacia abajo.

-¿No es obvio? Él se quedara en tu casa.

-¡Que injusto! En verdad quisiera estar en tu lugar Hiroko… En fin, debemos irnos.

-Recuérdalo Hiroko, mantenlo vigilado. Nos vemos.

-…Como sea –reprochó de nuevo por la petición de su amiga.

En eso, su madre dio un grito de llamado para comenzar a cenar.

-De acuerdo. Voy en un segundo.

Hiroko, refunfuñando, se dirigió a la cocina. Todos ya estaban ahí. Incluso Arex, quien preparaba la mesa para cenar.

-¿No te da gusto tener a un extranjero proveniente de América?

-…Ya lo creo –respondió Hiroko de forma insensible.

-Vamos hija, siéntate –le dijo su padre.

-x-

Mientras todos cenaban, la conversación acerca de la llegada de Arex y su opinión acerca de la casa, se avivaba.

-…Su hogar es agradable, y el cuarto que me dieron es acogedor. Tal vez no conozca Japón aún, pero por ahora sé que puedo contar con ustedes.

-Por supuesto que sí. No te preocupes, desde ahora en adelante eres uno de la familia –le dijo gustoso el hombre a su lado.

Los ojos de Arex comenzaban a mostrar cierto sentimiento de agrado, algo que Hiroko no esperaba ver de un chico poseedor de unos tan serio como los de él.

-…Ahora que lo recuerdo… Mientras mi vuelo se dirigía hacia acá, una persona me informó que un torneo se acercaba, y que era parte de las tradiciones de este lugar.

-¿Te refieres al torneo de combate libre de mañana? ¡Vaya que sí! Es uno de los torneos más apasionantes de este año. Mucha gente viene de lejos hacia acá para no perderse ningún encuentro del torneo.

-…Ya veo.

-Prácticamente todos pueden inscribirse al torneo, eso es lo que lo hace interesante también. ¿Recuerdan el año pasado? Una chica de 19 años, sorprendió a todo el público, pues a pesar de tener tan poca edad y ser una mujer sin aparente condición física, ganó el trofeo de primer lugar en el torneo. ¡Nunca olvidare ese combate! ¿Cuál era el nombre de esa jovencita otra vez? –preguntaba el hombre a su esposa.

-Recuerdo que era… ¡Oh, sí! Se hacía llamar a sí misma como Warriorgirl –le respondió esta mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-Es verdad. Hace poco anunciaron por televisión que ella iba a entrar nuevamente este año. Hehe. Todos los participantes se alarmaron al escuchar la noticia –se burlaba Hiroko.

-¡Yo apostaré por ella de nuevo!

-¡Qué dices! ¡Eres el hombre de la casa! ¡Cómo es que haces algo tan irresponsable! –regañaba Hiroko a su padre a quien rápidamente colocaba su cabeza entre la mesa y la palma de su mano.

-¡Agh! ¡Cómo es que tratas a tu padre así! ¡Vamos, me lastimas!

-Hija, deja en paz a tu padre y ve a descansar. También va para ti, Arex. Mañana iremos a la apertura del torneo con tu padre. Sé que la pasarán bien.

-…Gracias de nuevo, a todos –Arex comenzó a levantarse y luego dejó sus platos en el lavatrastos para así retirarse junto con Hiroko; ésta, evitando a toda costa la incomodidad de irse al mismo tiempo que él.

Ambos subieron las escaleras.

En el pasillo, Arex tomó la perilla de su puerta e Hiroko volteó la mirada hacia él.

-Buenas noches, Arex. –dijo levemente apenada.

-…Buenas noches, y gracias por aceptarme en tu hogar. Trataré de no ser una molestia para ti o tu familia.

Hiroko una vez más no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y en ese momento de nerviosismo, la puerta abierta de Hiroko comenzaba a cerrarse a causa del fuerte viento que se filtraba por su ventana. La puerta fuertemente se cerró y emitió un estruendoso ruido que hizo a Hiroko echarse temerosa hacia adelante. Cerró los ojos por un buen rato, y al momento de abrirlos, se vio entre los brazos de Arex.

Ella, aterrada, y al mismo tiempo un poco pensativa, percibió ese momento ciertamente agradable para ella…

-…Hiroko. ¿Sucede algo? –habló Arex de manera repentina, por la extraña tardanza de Hiroko sobre su pecho.

-¿Uhh? …¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo siento! –se disculpaba finalmente muy apenada- En verdad lo siento. No era mi intención…

-…No importa. Simplemente cierra la ventana cuando dejes la puerta abierta… suele suceder. Buenas noches.

Hiroko observó cómo se retiraba a su cuarto sin ningún problema luego de eso.

Ella no pudo hacer más y entró al suyo también.

Dentro de su habitación, comenzó a cambiarse de ropa para dormir y luego se dejó caer sobre su cama.

-[¿Qué sucede conmigo?… Apenas lo conozco y… no sé porque actúo así enfrente de él, además de esta extraña sensación que siento al estar cerca. Kamaye tenía razón. Será mejor que le eche un vistazo de vez en cuando. Aunque… simplemente… sus ojos… ¡Olvido muchas cosas! ¡Ahh! ¡¿Por qué me comporto así?!].

-x-

Al siguiente día…

-Vamos, vengan. Hora del desayuno –dijo una voz desde el pasillo.

-… [Seguro que son madrugadores… De nuevo ese sueño, ya son tres veces que sucede lo mismo… No quiero recordar].

-Voy para allá –avisó Hiroko desde su cuarto con tono adormilado.

-Apresúrate hija, la comida se enfría.

En eso, Arex ya se había alistado para salir a desayunar.

Bajó los escalones -estas en forma de espiral- y cruzó el pasillo de la planta baja. Abajo, pudo distinguir a la pareja Takanashi observando las noticias.

-Oh, eres tu Arex, veo que despertaste antes que mi perezosa hija.

-¡A quien le llamas perezosa! –interrumpió Hiroko desde detrás, desalineada y en aún en pijamas.

-Además… son vacaciones, merezco descansar.

-Vamos, siéntense.

-Y bien. ¿Qué dicen las noticias? –preguntó Hiroko.

-Bueno, dicen lo mismo de siempre, sin embargo… ¡Hace unos momentos han avisado que las inscripciones para el gran torneo, el torneo más esperado del año, están abiertas desde hoy!

-¡Ghrrr! Así que por eso me has despertado tan temprano, ¿eh?

-Así es ¡Hoy iremos al centro de inscripciones! Te lo dijimos el día de ayer.

-¡Pero nosotros no nos vamos a inscribir! Además, no habrá peleas el día de hoy.

-Hohoho, en eso estás muy equivocada. Los competidores que se encuentran por primera vez cara a cara en ese lugar, deciden realizar combates amistosos entre ellos. En el día terminan realizándose varios duelos amistoso entre estos–explicaba el hombre con las manos cruzadas.

-Además será una buena oportunidad para que Arex explore un poco en los alrededores ¿No lo crees Arex?

-…Suena bien.

-Ghh, bien. De acuerdo, iremos pero con la condición de que no apostarás de nuevo por algún participante, ¿entiendes padre?

-… ¡¿Qué estás diciendo hija?!

-x-

Más tarde, todos se alistaban para salir hacia las inscripciones del torneo como se había planeado.

Listos para partir, todos caminaron al auto y entraron en él sin retraso.

-… [Ahora que lo veo, este hombre siempre está pensativo. ¿Por qué?] –especulaba Hiroko dentro de sí mientras observaba, desde del auto, como caminaba hacia la puerta del otro lado del vehículo.

El torneo se iba a desarrollar en los estadios y gimnasios principales de Hachioji, así que no tuvieron necesidad de desplazarse mucho pues eso quedaba cerca de su vivienda.

El estadio era rodeado y protegido por cuatro bardas de tabique rojo situadas a lo lejos de éste. Espacio suficiente, para que el festival del torneo creciera a su máximo esplendor.

Mientras más se acercaban, más gente lograban ver realizando movimientos de artes marciales, tanto los duelistas que se alistaban para luchar, como los admiradores de estos que querían imitar sus movimientos "guays". Cada quién realizaba su estilo de combate para los encuentros que desde esos momentos ya se presentaban entre la multitud de personas.

-¡Ohh! ¡No me quiero perder ni un duelo!

-…Pareces un niño.

-Ya sabes cómo le apasionan los duelos hija.

-Al menos me ha prometido ¡no apostar por nadie! –gritó Hiroko a su padre por detrás del oído.

-Bien, ahí hay un lugar. Chicos prepárense para bajar.

Afortunadamente habían encontrado un lugar libre cerca de la entrada a la exposición, y apresurados se dirigieron al interior de la zona.

-Ahora que recuerdo, esta vez todos pueden entrar a las instalaciones sin pagar.

-Claro, la mayoría de la gente solo vienen para divertirse y visitar a los participantes, o apostar por ellos –recordó la señora Takanashi a su hija.

El señor, repentinamente comenzó a soltar pequeñas gotas de tristeza.

-¡Deja de hacer el ridículo! ¿No se supone que lo más importante para ti es disfrutar de los duelos?

-Lo sé, pero apostando es más interesante.

-Aaah, no tienes remedio.

Después de cruzar los avivados puestos de comida, juegos mecánicos y tiendas de curiosidades, lograban ver la gran entrada principal al interior del estadio de duelos.

Dentro, varios enfrentamientos se desarrollaban en las numerosas plataformas de batalla.

-¡Wow! ¡Vamos a ver!

-Mmm. Yo pienso ir a las tiendas de recuerdos en los pasillos del otro lado.

-Te acompaño madre, mi padre ni siquiera me notará ahora que ya está así de emocionado.

-Haha, es verdad hija, será mejor que vengas conmigo… ¿Qué hay de ti Arex? ¿Vienes?

-…Iré con su padre.

-Seguro, sirve que le cuidas bien, suele perderse en estas situaciones –dijo sonriendo la mujer.

-x-

En eso, al momento en que las dos se retiraban, un chico apareció de entre la multitud, llamando por el nombre de Hiroko mientras corría hacia ellas apresurado.

-¿Eh?... ¿Yun-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué vienes corriendo? –exclamó Hiroko al verlo.

El chico, exhausto, se paró enfrente de ella y luego giró la mirada hacia su madre…

-Buenos días señora Takanashi.

Se trataba de un joven con un rostro carismático. De pelo ligeramente corto, lacio café oscuro, con dos flecos por ambos lados de su frente. Ojos benévolos y amigables a quien los miraba.

Con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta verde azulada con capucha gris, ambas de manga corta. Short verde de gabardina llegándole hasta las rodillas con numerosos bolsillos en este, y tenis grises.

-¡Yun! Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí. ¿También has venido para ver los duelos?

-Ergh… sí. Algo así, hehe. Disculpe, ¿podría permitirme un tiempo a solas con Hiroko-san por favor?


End file.
